When Destiny is Rewritten
by Lady of the Pond
Summary: 3yrs in the future after season3 finale things go bad&Liz has to make a trip to the past to change history again.They have no idea how much it will change the future.Alex doesn't die, Tess gets pregnant but not by who you'd think, and new charact. intro.
1. Prologue The Trip

**When Destiny is Rewritten**

**WARNING there will be some time traveling that might be confusing, so I will try to explain as best as possible.**

_The year 2005(Max, Michael, Liz, Maria, and Kyle are 21 and Isabel is 22)As the show would have had it with them leaving in the van and Max & Liz married etc._

Chapter 1

Liz POV

"Isabel NOOO!" I shouted crying over her dead body. _Why can't I heal like Max could? _I thought to myself, but I couldn't heal and Max was dead along with Maria, Kyle, and now Isabel.

Michael grabbed my arm and pulled me along. I gave up and ran with him as hard as I could trying to get away from Kivar and his followers.

When we had left three years ago in that van and I had gotten married to Max, we had been so sure that it was the right thing to do. We were wrong. A year after we left, Kivar came to earth and started tailing us. The people on Antar had started to doubt Kivar's rule of the planet, so he had come to kill us all and prove that he was the worthy ruler of Antar.

He killed Maria and Kyle a year ago in Chicago, nine months ago he had killed Max, and now he had just killed Isabel.

"We have to keep going! The plan hasn't changed if anything it's more important now than ever," Michael yelled. "They'll follow us to the Granolith though," I replied shocked. "It doesn't matter as long as we get there in enough time," he said. I nodded my compliance. We finally reached the car that we had stolen. Difficult times had called for difficult measures. As much as I would have hated this, even just a year and a half ago, the death of all I held dear had changed me into a different person, a person willing to do what it took to get things done. It sometimes scared me how much I had changed especially since Max's death.

We left Juarez, Mexico as fast as we could, driving away knowing that Kivar would be on our tail.

- 4 hours later

We drove up as close as possible to the pod chamber and ran in pausing only to let Michael scan his handprint into the cave wall. We crawled through the pods to the Granolith. Michael used the crystal to start the Granolith. I stood and let the white light fill me and the space around me. Michael stepped back. "Remember the plan, and don't get anywhere near yourself!" he shouted to me as my body entered the cone of light above the Granolith. I saw Kivar enter behind Michael and tried to yell at him to turn around, but before he could react Michael was killed by a light coming from Kivar's hand, and then I saw black.

_This is after the episode The White Room which is the second to last episode in Season 1_

When I woke up I realized I was laying outside of the pod chamber. I knew I had to get to Max quickly. I started running down the highway glad that Max's house wasn't but about an hour's run. Running was something I had gotten used to in the three years since we had left. I was pretty fast now.

I got to Max's house and I started shaking with a mixture of exhaustion and nervousness at seeing my dead, now alive, husband who wasn't my husband yet. It was very confusing for my senses, but I had a plan that I had to follow through with. I focused and unlocked the window to max's room with my powers. I climbed in and sat on the bed to wait for him. I knew I couldn't fall asleep, but my nerves, the run, and traveling back in time had exhausted me, and I quickly fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 1 The Interrogation

Chapter One

I woke up to Isabelle and Max looking down at me with their hands held up in warning. "Well this isn't exactly how I imagined waking up in 2000," I said sitting up.

Isabelle pushed me back down, "Don't move! Who are you? Why do you look like Liz?" she asked quickly.

"Isabelle I'm not gonna hurt you. I am Liz from the year 2005, and there is a lot I have to tell you guys," I replied.

"Time travel is impossible even we know that," Isabelle replied.

"Well if I was an alien then I wouldn't know the future," I responded feeling the sudden urge to laugh and cry at the same time at the irony of what I'd just said. Future Max had said the exact same thing, not to mention that I could tell the future.

"Quick question, why are you guys here? You should be at Galena's for the next couple of hours," I wondered. As I was talking I tried to avoid looking at Max. It was too painful. I was grateful he hadn't spoken yet.

"We came home to grab a few things for something. How did you know…" Isabelle started, but I interrupted her saying, "Oh for capturing Peirce, I almost miss the guy. He was so much more… humane than Kivar. And I told you I've already lived this," I mused out loud.

"You said you knew the future. Tell me what's gonna happen with Peirce," Isabelle said.

"You're going to take him to the UFO Center, question him, then Valenti's gonna try to kill him, but Kyle would have already gotten there and given Peirce a gun because he doesn't know any better. Then Valenti's gonna accidently kill Kyle, Max saves him, and Michael protects Valenti by killing Peirce. Remember though that all of that will only happen if you two don't act any differently, and you don't tell anyone else about me or anything I've told you," I warned them.

They looked at one another communicating silently with nods and shrugs. After a few minutes of this Max finally replied, "ok we'll keep you tied up here until we find out if your lying or not." I still refused to look at him even as he spoke.

"Wait! After you find out I'm telling the truth come straight back here. Don't try to heal Naseto yet." I said worriedly.

"Why?" Isabelle asked.

"The things I have to tell you are absolutely necessary for all of you to survive," I told her.

"Fine," Max replied.

Max tied me up while Isabelle duct taped my mouth. Both made sure to keep their hands turned to me in case I tried anything. They left and I prayed that they would listen to me and come straight back.

"Oh my God, you were telling the truth," Isabelle shouted as she and Max entered the room. "How did you do it?" she questioned curiously.

I looked down to the duct tape on my mouth. "Oh sorry," she said and took it off. I turned my hands to the ropes and split them with my powers. Both looked shocked at what I had done.

"Yeah about that I have powers. When Max healed me I changed. About two years later the changes started showing, but hey I could've gotten out of those ropes ages ago, but I knew you would both freak. Oh and, I got here using the granolith, which is a source of power, that was given to you to protect. It's behind your pods in the pod chamber. Be very careful with how you use it. Speaking of…" I said and took out a worn and folded copy of the translation of _the_ book, and handed it to them. "Here's a translation of the book. Tess will try to mind warp Alex into translating it and end up killing him in the process. Obviously don't trust her, but she will be useful against the skins, an enemy type of aliens. She can kill them with her mind so make sure she uses that," I said and looked up to see that they were both sitting there with open mouths shocked. "Sorry, only a little time to give a lot of information. It must be an overload for you." I apologized.

"Uh, yeah," Isabelle replied.

"Isabelle do you mind if I talk to Max alone?" I asked. This was what I had been dreading.

"Sure," Isabelle replied walking out still shell shocked.

"Max you need to make sure that they don't bring Naseto back tonight. Stall Tess with whatever story you like, but you have something more important to do tonight," I told him.

"Why won't you look at me?" he asked quietly.

"That's not important right now," I said avoiding him and the question. "You need to bring present Liz to the pod chamber and…"

"LOOK AT ME!" he yelled.

I looked, I couldn't help it, and tears started flowing out of my eyes. _My _Max was alive here. It was all I could do to not throw myself at him.

"What happened between us in this future of yours that was so terrible that you can't stand the sight of me?" he asked brokenheartedly.

"You… you died," I choked out.


	3. Chapter 2 Her Past His Future

Quick A/N:

The title is extremely telling for this story. There will be a lot of time traveling, so tell me if it gets confusing. I hope you enjoy, I've decided to hurry my updates for a little while, so let's see if I can keep it up.

Chapter 2

"I died? How?" Max asked me quietly after sitting in silence for a minute.

"Kivar killed you. That's why I came back you all died," I told him knowing that I was probably about to give way too much information away.

"Who all died, and Kivar… he's this leader guy right?" he asked quietly.

"Maria and Kyle died first, then you, then Isabel, and then Michael right as I left. And, yes Kivar is the leader of your home planet, Antar," I murmured quietly.

"So, what exactly did you come back to change?" he asked.

"Everything hopefully. So, I told you to come back here because tonight I need you to bring present… me to the pod chambers. Tell me… her you love her, and then things will follow accordingly. I won't be here when you come back. The future will have forever changed," I replied.

"Why would that change anything? She knows I love her," he said confused.

"Yes, but trust me when I say that this will change a lot," I told him

"What will happen when we get there?" he asked.

"I can't tell you it just has to happen," I said evasively.

"I'll do it if you answer a few questions for me," he bargained.

"Ok, but I reserve the right to not answer some of them," I said cautiously.

"Did we get married?" he said curiously.

"Yes, we got married at a small little country church right by the highway. Maria, Michael, Isabel, and Kyle were all there it was beautiful and so much fun. We all laughed and danced until we dropped," I said smiling remembering that day and the pure happiness I felt.

He looked at me smiling. He laughed quietly at the look on my face.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"I'm twenty-one," I replied.

"How old was I when I… died?" he choked out.

"You were twenty," I said sadly.

"Were we happy?" he asked sadly.

"Yes we were extremely happy, and completely in love. Nothing would have broken us apart except….," I stopped knowing that he understood what I meant.

He looked back at me sadly. "I'm sorry you had to go through that," he told me.

"Same old Max. You're sorry that _I _had to go through _you _dying," I said laughing bitterly.

"When do I bring you… I mean present you to the pod chamber?" he asked.

"Well you need to tell her I love you at midnight tonight," I replied.

"How will doing_ this _change anything?" he asked.

"You're going to find out when you go to the pod chamber and use the orbs. Your mother will show up and tell you your destiny is to be with Tess, and that all of you are supposed to kill your enemies here on earth and then go to Antar to take back the throne because you four are all alien hybrids, half-human and half-alien. You also all have the alien genes from the royal four there. You are the king, Tess was your wife, Isabel was your sister, and Michael was your second in command and Isabel's fiancé," I told him quickly.

"Why does any of that have to do with Liz and the future of this world?" he asked.

"I broke up with you to let you live your destiny, but we ended up back together after you found out about Tess's betrayal. You let her leave the planet to go to Antar, but the mistake was that she was pregnant with your child. That's why you let her go because she lied to you telling you that the baby couldn't survive in this atmosphere. The baby ends up being fully human and so she comes back to earth to save him and dies. You give the baby up for adoption, so he can live a normal life. The problem is that Kivar is losing support by the masses in Antar because they now know that you are alive and have an heir already. He comes to earth to kill us all and get rid of the competition," I told him trying to focus on not telling him anything that would cause any problems. I had to say everything simply and as fast as I could.

"Wait… I got Tess preg… and you… and the baby… I… wow," he said trying to piece it together.

"Sorry ever since I've been here I've been giving you a lot of information in a little amount of time, but I don't really have any other option," I told him apologetically.

"So by me and Liz being in the pod chamber at midnight that will…?" he wondered aloud.

"You will be bound together she will not leave you, and Tess won't get pregnant," I explained.

"Ok… ok," he said still processing, "I'll do it."

"Oh thank God," I sighed relieved.


	4. Chapter 3 The Binding Part 1

Quick A/N:

This is a trailer I made for this fanfiction: http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v =dx3Rb824sI0

This chapter gets mature so… don't read further if you can't handle.

Chapter 3 Present Liz POV

"Max why do we have to go to the pod chambers now? It's really late and my parents will kill me if they find out," I asked him confused as to why he wouldn't tell me.

"Liz… I can't tell you yet, and honestly I don't fully know myself. You'll just have to trust me," Max replied.

"Ok," I told him and grabbed his hand.

We arrived and he grabbed a picnic basket and blanket from his backseat, and we silently walked the moderately long walk up to the pod chambers. We got inside and I saw Max check his watch.

"Ok we're here, so now what?" I asked as he stood there motionlessly.

"We have to go further back," he replied, which just confused me more.

He climbed into a pod and then out of sight. I guess I had no choice but to follow him. I must really love this alien to literally follow him blindly in the middle of the night into what could possibly be a very tight dark tunnel.

I crawled through and thankfully no small dark tunnel. When I came out on the other side I saw the huge cone shaped monument.

"Max, what is that?" I asked in awe.

"We just recently found out about it. It's a powerful treasure that was brought from our home planet," he replied.

"Well why are we…" I started, but was cut off by Max gently putting his hand over my mouth.

He laid the blanket down on the floor and sat down on it. I followed suit and he grabbed my hands in his, and I could feel myself falling into his eyes. I could get lost in Max's eyes for days. I pulled myself out of my reverie as I realized he was about to say something. He checked his watch once more and passionately said, "Liz Parker I am completely, hopelessly, and forever in love with you. I will love you until the day I die and longer if there is a heaven for me."

Future Liz POV

"So why did you send Max to the pod chambers with Liz. It just seems like such a random request. I mean Max could say I love you in far more romantic places," Isabelle questioned me.

"Well…," I started sheepishly, "that's not all that's going to happen. I didn't tell Max because I knew he would think of it as taking advantage of Liz, but it had to happen. When he says I love you the Granolith will pick up on the love, devotion, and…. attraction that the two have for one another. The Granolith will then activate a… bonding ritual that they will strongly want to perform."

"Sooo….. they're going to have sex?" she asked shocked.

"Well I prefer the term make love, but… yes," I replied. "The ritual will bond them together as mates for life," I elaborated.

"So they're gonna be bonded for life on the dirty desert floor of the pod chamber?" she asked looked a little disgusted. I wasn't sure if it was the floor or that it was her brother having sex that disgusted her.

"Well, I was very bad and told Max to bring a blanket and have a romantic picnic afterwards, so they'll be on a blanket at least," I told her shamefully ducking my head.

She laughed and said, "Girl you are conniving!"

"I know!" I said still shocked at myself and hid my face in my hands.

I looked up at Isabelle and realized she was laughing. When I saw her laughter I busted out laughing, and we fell to the floor giggling and holding our stomachs.

"You know you're alright Liz Parker. I really should hang out with present you more," she told me after the giggling stopped.

"Well thank you, and I think she would appreciate with everything that is still to come. It's really good to see you here in this time… alive," I told her.

"Did we become friends in the future?" she asked.

"Yes after we went on the run and especially after Max…" I told her.

She was silent for a moment, but then asked, "When are you going to… ugh… poof or whatever?"

"When they start…" I told her.

"So not long then?" she replied.

"No, but I really hope that everything works out really well for you and the guys. Tell Max that he can tell the gang about me after I'm gone, tell present Liz to follow her heart and warn her about her powers, tell Kyle about his also, tell the b**** Tess that she had better stay out of our way, tell Maria that even in the future we always stay best friends, and Isabel hold on to Alex and make sure nothing happens to him. Don't be afraid to fall in love with him, it'll be ok I promise," I said and started to feel myself start to fade away.

Isabel had tears in her eyes as she said, "Thank you Liz."

Present Liz POV again

As he told me he loved me I felt a sudden rush of heat come from our joined hands.

"Max I love you too, with all my heart and soul."

I felt a strong pull to him, stronger than when we were searching for the orbs, stronger than any attraction I had felt for him thus far. I literally _had _to touch him to _feel _him.

"Max," I whispered my voice husky at the passion I felt build inside of me. "Liz," he whispered back and pulled me to him until and our lips collided fiercely. Lips, tongues, and lust were out of control. I pulled him closer to me and felt his lips go down to my neck and I let out a small moan. We laid down on the blanket and I felt him press his body closer to mine. He rose up above me and started sliding my shirt off. "We shouldn't…" I told him feebly. "We can't…" he replied. "But I need you so badly…" I told him. Obviously that was all he needed to continue because before I knew it we were both only in underclothes. His feverish skin against mine felt unbelievably perfect. It was like our bodies fit together like we had been made to do this. His hands roamed my body gently touching, caressing, and squeezing as he went. I leaned forward to unhook my bra and as his hands came in to contact with my breasts I let out a loud gasp. "I love you so much," I told him passionately. "I love you too," he replied with equal passion. Without even noticing our underwear was off. He slowly entered me and I didn't feel any pain. I looked at him in shock, but thoughts flew out the window when he started moving inside of me. I moaned loudly screaming out his name.

We continued all night and into the morning never getting enough of one another. I had never felt so out of body as I had while making love to Max. It was, no pun intended, out of this world amazing. We fell asleep and I felt Max cover us with the blanket and kiss my sweaty forehead before succumbing to sleep himself with a soft _I love you_.

A/N

Is there any way to put a picture up on here? In the next chapter I need to and I was just curious.


	5. Chapter 4 The Binding Part 2

A/N

I replaced the Ch. 3 youtube post with an actual chapter so please go check it out. I hope that the last chapter didn't offend anyone. I tried to make it as "smoothed over" as I could. Hope all of you enjoy this.

Chapter 4

Present(now that future Liz is gone it's gonna just be normal Liz POV)Liz POV

I woke up wondering where I was. I looked around and saw the chamber, the granolith, and finally looking down beside me I saw Max. All of last night… and this morning came back to me.

"OH!" I said in a shocked tiny voice.

I sat up and thought for a minute. _Ok, ok this is fine. You had sex with Max. Amazing sex and your first time…times. This is ok._

As I processed everything I calmed down. I laid down again and looked over at Max. He was so handsome. I reached my hand out and gently brushed my hand down his cheek.

For the next half an hour I just watched him sleep. Admiring his face and chest with my eyes. He awoke and opened his eyes. His eyes filled with confusion for a second and then a broad smile filled his face. I automatically smiled back. "Good morning," he told me. "Good morning," I replied. He leaned forward and kissed me gently.

I felt a sudden heat burning on the bottom of my back. I let out a small shriek and broke away from Max. I grabbed at my back and I saw Max had his hand over his heart. I wanted to comfort him, but a new wave of pain radiated through my back and I couldn't help but let out a scream of pain.

"Max! What's going on!" I gasped out.

"I don't know," he ground out still holding on to his chest.

After a few minutes the pain lessened and I was able to let go of my back. I gasped in air and laid there waiting to catch my breath. I saw that Max had started getting over it too. When he released his chest I gasped.

"What. The. Hell." I wondered aloud.

"I have no idea," he said.

"No look at your chest," I said pointing to right above his heart. He looked down at his chest and said a string of expletives. Right where I was pointing was a tattoo. A tattoo that had not been there before our kiss. An obvious thought came to me. I grabbed my back and turned my back to him. At his gasp I knew that I had been correct. His next words weren't needed.

"You have one too," he said.

"We have to figure this out. I can't have a tattoo my mom will kill me." I told him starting to panic.

"Yeah especially if she sees what it is…" he muttered.

"What is it?" I asked quickly.

"Well you'll kind of have to see for yourself," he told me, which just worried me more.

"Let's go to my house. My parents aren't there, you can see your tattoo, and we can try to talk and work this out," he told me calmly.

"Ok, that sounds good," I told him. We hurried out to his jeep and got in. We stayed silent on the way there, and it started to get awkward. When he stopped the jeep and started to get out at his house I stopped him.

"Wait Max," I said grabbing his arm. He looked confused, so I started to explain.

"Look Max, I know after the whole blinding pain and tattoos scare, that we haven't had a chance to talk about everything that happened before. It was a big step, but I want you to know that I do love you and that I'm not sorry it happened," I told him gently grabbing his face. He leaned in to kiss me, and I should've stopped him with what it had just caused, but I couldn't resist him.

When we separated he caressed my cheek gently and I leaned into his hand. "I don't regret it either. Not one second of it. I love you too, always," he told me softly.

We got out and went into the house into Max's room. I went directly to the mirror and pulled my shirt up in the back and turned around craning my neck to see it better.

"Oh my God Max it's your initial. My mom's gonna kill me!" I moaned out.

"Look let's take pictures of our tattoos so that we can both see our own tattoos better," he suggested.

"Ok," I replied and watched him as he got out his camera. I turned around so he could take the picture. I took the camera and he took his shirt off. I took the picture, and he brought the camera to the computer and printed the pictures out. He handed me mine.

"Well it's both of our initials on the others bodies obviously," I said thinking out loud.

"Yeah and these symbols are repeated in both of them, but what do they mean?" he asked.

"I have absolutely no idea," I replied.

"Wait a second..." he said and reached under the bed to grab a packet of papers. "This might have some answers in it," he explained.

"What is that?" I asked him confused.

"It's a translation of the book," he explained already caught up in reading it.

"Where did you get it?" I asked shocked that he hadn't told me.

"I… can't really tell you. It was a… friend," he told me.

I didn't understand, but I decided I would put aside my curiosity for now and wonder about it later. I walked over to it and started looking for anything to do with the symbols. I wasn't expecting anything, but I found one of the symbols. It was two circles interleaved. It stood for marriage, binding, and infinity. I told Max what I found and showed him the symbols in both of our tattoos. He started leafing through the pamphlet again and a few minutes later Max jumped up.

"I found the symbols," he told me.

"It's a chart," I said when I saw it.

The interleaved rings were there and I had been right about their meaning. The S3 looking symbol meant soulmates. The pointed circular (two ice cream cone shaped symbol facing opposite ways) symbol stood for mated pairs or more specifically devotion, permanence, and eternity. The three pronged swirl symbol meant eternal unity.

After I finished reading I looked at him and asked, "So what does this mean?"

"I think I can explain it," Isabel said from the doorway.

"How long have you been there?" Max asked her.

"Only for a minute, but I think I can explain what happened last night," she explained.

"You mean…" I started but stopped as I felt embarrassment take over and a blush creeping into my face.

"Yeah you two having sex," she replied bluntly.

For the next hour and a half Isabel explained about future Liz and how we were bound together. She also explained what would happen tonight in the pod chamber when they heal Naseto. When I showed her the tattoos she seemed surprised, but told me it must having something to do with the binding ritual.

After she finished explaining and answering my questions I realized what time it was.

"We have to leave now to get to the pod chamber in time," I told them, and we all got up to leave.

The tattoos are(take all the spaces out of the websites please):

Liz's:

http : / / i1081 . photobucket . com / albums / j353 / sjplb94 / letter15 . jpg

Max's:

http : / / i1081 . photobucket . com / albums / j353 / sjplb94 / letter13 . jpg

The placement of the tattoos are:

Liz's: http : / / i1081 . photobucket . com / albums / j353 / sjplb94 / letter17 . jpg

Max's: http : / / i1081 . photobucket . com / albums / j353 / sjplb94 / max . jpg

_A/N_

_Liz's powers will show up in the next chapter. _


End file.
